Mike's DID season 2
by Young Roman Jack
Summary: Mike is now a non DID, but he is now a pissed young man, still does drugs and swears a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This series belongs to my little brother, Vick. I am only continuing the series for him. Hope you enjoy. And on flames.**

Mike was sitting in bed still, crying about Zoey deleted off the contact list. "Bullshit, man Bullshit!" Mike said as he went downstairs to smoke. "The fuck is that?!" Mike said as he heard moaning outside his home." He looked outside and saw what looked like Scott on top of Zoey in the back of a blue Escalade. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Mike said as he got a butterfly knife from under his sofa cushions. " Yes bitch, give me round four!" Scott said as he just spotted mike sprinting toward the Escalade with his butterfly knife in hand. "Shit, umm lets get in the back!" Scott said nervously as him and Zoey crawled to the under the seats to the trunk.

"I'm scared." Zoey said "why?" Scott asked "well I deleted him off of the contact list because of his disorder..." Zoey replied. "Here just take this blanket to hide under," Scott said as he politely handed Zoey a hello kitty blanket. "What about you?" Zoey asked. "I'm fine" Scott replied confidently. Mike smashed a hole in the window to unlock the door from the inside. "Scott commando crawled his way to the front of the Escalade and punched Mike straight in his nose. "Ouch! That all you got, fuckboy?" Mike said as he stabbed Scott in his arm twice."AH! FUCK YOU CHESTER OR IS IT MAL!?" Scott said in anger. Mike climbed in to the Truck and pushed Scott to the back and threw the knife at him, but failed.

Scott climbed to the back where Zooey was hiding. Mike climbed to the back too. "Zoey belonged to me and you know it!" Mike yelled at mike "AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCK HER IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE?!" Scott saw his box of Boy Scout weapons and other dangerous things."I MIGHT AS WELL KILL YOU YOU STUPID LITTLE GRUEL EATING PRICK!" Mike said, pointing the bloody butterfly knife at Scott. Scott quickly pulled out his glock 9 and shot at Mike. "IM GOING TO KILL YO-" Mike was cut short as the bullet hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees and on to the floor."SCOTT, WHAT THE HELL!" Zoey said scared out of her mind. Scott went and checked Mikes pulse. "He's alright." Scott said.


	2. Mike's DID season 2 Ch 2: Out of Body

Mike was just waking up in a hospital bed and his vision was blurry. "So champ, how ya holding up over there?" Scott said as he dumped his cigar into the nearby ashtray. "Fuck you, asshole." Mike said with a scratchy voice. "HEY, don't push it, multi-guy, you're lucky to be alive, and I have your knife." Scott told Mike."where the fuck is Zoey?" Mike said." I don't know, she fled the scene." Scott responded. The doctor came in with 4 bags of medical marijuana. "You're going to have to live off of these for a month." Doctor Harvey said.

Mike opened up the bags and smelled them. Scott covered his nose and left the room. "What an asshole," Mike said as he fell back asleep. Mike woke up under the Escalade he was knocked unconscious in. "Wait, what the fuck?" Mike said as he crawled from under the Escalade. He looked through the window to make sure Zoey got away safely. He didn't see Zoey, the only thing he saw lying there was his own body! "HOLY SHIT!" Mike said gasping at himself. Mike ran to Scott's house down the street. He attempted to grab the doorknob, but his hand went right through it "Are you fucking joking right now?" Mike said to himself. Mike got some distance from the house and then ran at it. He the threw himself at the window and went through it.

"Hey asshole, look at me right now!" Mike said approaching Scott as he was watching television. Scott could not hear Mike. "Scott!" Mike yelled. " wait am I a.." Mike said realizing he was not alive and out of his body. He saw Chester walk through the door "Ey you're that whipper snapper who was in my noggin," Chester said to Mike "Chester what the fuck are you doing in the spirit plane?!" Mike question Chester "Well ya do remember when-" Chester was cut off as Mike' vision blackened. He woke up in a hospital bed on life support. "Wow I'm alive!" Mike said to himself. "And when I recover, Scott will be the one here!" Mike said.


	3. Mike's DID season 2 part 3 - Revenge

After the hospital, Mike was back at home watching football, contemplating what he was going to do to get back at Scott or maybe even kill him, Mike stood up and called B, one of his friends from the game show " ey man can you hook me up with something, I'll tell you what it is once I get down there, ok?"Mike said to B "aight nigga I got you," B responded "what are you trying to do tho?" Asked b "let's just say I'm trying to 'prank' Scott" Mike responded.


	4. Mike's DID season 2 SERIES FINALE

Mike approached Scott's house with a ton of explosives as Scott was in the house playing minecraft with Cameron "so how do I place a block again?" Scott asked "dammit, Scott its LT!" Cameron responded over the mic. Mike prepared the ladder he brought and broke in to Scott's room. He threw the explosives in as he came up as well. Mike pulled out an old rusty lighter from mal three years ago. He lit the explosives and ran for the window. Mike then JJ Watt jumped out of the window, damn near breaking his leg, and made a break for his house. Just seconds later, Scott's house exploded 'killing' him.

"WHOOO FUCK YEA!" Mike said as he watched from a far. Little did Mike know Scott had raged and went outside and destroyed his Xbox So Scott watched his home xplode in to bits." FAAAACK!" Scott called out as he hoped in his Escalade and booked it to mikes house. Mike was walking in as Scott approached his doorstep and pointed the Glock at him. Mike put his hands up "I...i...i..." "YOU FUCKING WHAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER?" Scott asked "I FUCKING THOUGHT I KILLED YOU YOU RODEO CLOWN, GRUEL EATING, COW MILKING, GIZZARD FONDLING FUCK!" Mike outbursted. "Go ahead finish me off," Mike said. "That's what you think of me? C'mon dude you just wasted your final words." Scott said. Mike closed his eyes and the very last thing he heard was Scott reloading his gun and the big POW that went straight through his head. Mike fell against the door and fell slowly to the ground with the blood on the door following. Scott took off out of sight.

 **Credit goes to Young Roman Vick.**


End file.
